


Tempting Lucius

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Dominance, M/M, No Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Reference to Lucius/Sirius, Seduction, just talk, written in 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy was far too tempting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempting Lucius

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 12/8/05

The boy was far too tempting. 

Lucius watched through narrowed eyes as the handsome youth whispered in his son’s ear. Draco looked down to hide a smile, his pale cheeks flushing a lovely shade of pink, and the boy looked up at Lucius with a smug smirk that caused Lucius to tighten his grip on the arm of his chair. 

He knew a smirk like that once, decades ago. Confident smugness, light gray eyes, long black hair, and the most delicious moans of pleasure as Lucius’ whip had hit bare skin. Sirius Black had been too tempting, as well. In the years since that indiscretion, Lucius had resisted temptation many times. If he were completely honest, no one else produced that same excitement and need to break that Black had managed with just one cocky smirk. 

Until now.

Blaise Zabini. His son’s obvious paramour. Draco needed a lesson in discretion as Malfoys most certainly did _not_ whisper and giggle like silly schoolgirls. The handsome youth had been at the Manor since the start of winter holidays. His mother was on her honeymoon, which one Lucius had no idea as no one seemed to be able to keep track any longer, and he’d had nowhere else to go. Since he’d arrived at the Manor, he’d been much too enticing.

It was deliberate, of course. Lucius was far too old to not recognize the silly games that boys liked to play. Zabini had seduced his son and now seemed to have set his sights on Lucius. He was a wicked little whore from what Lucius heard whispered amongst society, taking after his mother in collecting conquests from the time the boy was old enough to discover his sexuality. Not that Lucius paid any attention to gossip, of course.

Zabini. Not yet sixteen. Tall, slender, growing into his body as he learned how to use it to achieve his various objectives. Yes, Lucius understood that all too well. Coltish figure, far too skinny, arrogance so obnoxious he’d had to clench his fist to resist the urge to cane and fuck the boy’s tight arse in front of the entire Black and Malfoy family during many holiday parties in his youth. There had been nothing quite so satisfying in his life, and that included eluding prosecution after Voldemort’s fall, as seeing Black willingly on his knees with his mouth open and arsecheeks parted, waiting for Lucius to decide whether he should be punished or rewarded. 

It had been far too long since he’d enjoyed a true challenge. Narcissa wouldn’t tolerate such indulgences and he’d not found any worthy of his attention. Now, however, he was far too tempted by this man-child. He had woken just that morning with an erection and visions of blood on dark skin. He’d brought himself to orgasm, spilling on his hand and sheets like some silly teenage boy.

“Father.” His son’s voice disturbed him. He sneered slightly as the vision of Zabini bound and begging before him faded and he looked at Draco.

“What is it, boy?” he asked sharply, adjusting his robes in such a way that neither child would see his erection pressing against his trousers.

“Mum and I are going shopping,” Draco stammered slightly. “Blaise would like to stay here and nap, if that’s all right with you, Father.”

Lucius arched a brow and moved his gaze from his son to the whore sitting beside him. “Nap?” he repeated with a hint of disdain. He snorted. “What do I care what your little friend does, Draco?”

“I just wanted your permission,” Draco said quietly. 

“You have it. Now leave me,” he said with a dismissive nod. 

The room became silent after the door quietly closed, but he knew the boy was still there. 

“Was there anything else, Mister Zabini? If not, I’d suggest you run along and take that nap like a good little boy,” he said in his most patronizing tone. 

“Is that what you’d like, Mister Malfoy?” The voice was far too low for a child of fifteen, far too husky, far too sensual. “I can be a _very_ good boy.”

Lucius looked up from his book. “You do not wish to play such games with me, Mister Zabini. I’d recommend that you content yourself by playing with my son. He’s a docile and weak-willed creature, certainly, but he is pretty and eager.”

“He is very eager,” Zabini agreed with a smirk that caused Lucius’ palm to itch. “I must say, he’s become an excellent little cock sucker under my tutelage. Perhaps you should enjoy his mouth some evening. If he continues being so good, I might have to allow all of Slytherin the pleasure of his tongue against their cocks. I daresay he’d not utter a word of protest. He rather enjoys being humiliated and used. Perfectly molded for your pleasure, no?”

“While such depravity may exist in your lineage or amongst those filthy Weasleys, Malfoys have no need to sample the flesh of our own blood. There are far too many willing to do whatever we want,” he replied lazily, not betraying the effect that Zabini’s words had on him. His eyes narrowed and his voice became sharp and dangerous. “If I hear so much as a whisper of my son being used in such a way, I will break you so well that no one will ever be able to put the pieces back together, Zabini. I do not mind my son’s dalliance with you but he will never be treated in that way. Understood?”

The boy’s eyes grew dark and he shuddered slightly as he stared at Lucius. His tongue was a flash of pink against full lips. “I knew as soon as I met Draco,” he murmured. “Only someone with a father who knew the power of authority and appreciated the pleasure of submission would be trained that well. Would you like to break me, Mister Malfoy?”

Lucius stood gracefully and crossed the room before the boy could inhale a deep breath. His fingers wrapped around the smooth column of dark flesh and squeezed lightly as he moved his mouth against the boy’s ear. “The question, boy, is would you like me to break you? I think you’re tired of getting what you want and have grown bored with the eager sluts like my son who do anything you ask without protest. You want someone to take you to task, to bruise that gorgeous skin and make you bleed until you’re begging for fingers, tongue, cock, anything at all to be thrust into your arse until you’re covered in come like the filthy little whore you truly are beneath this seductive façade.”

Zabini moaned, a deep sexual moan that caused Lucius’ cock to twitch as he pressed against the man-child. “Please,” he whispered so low that Lucius almost didn’t hear it. 

He closed his eyes and tried to resist. Complications were the last thing he needed right now. He could see Zabini on his knees, mouth open, arsecheeks parted, the whisper of ‘Yes, Master’ spilling from full lips. Desperate. Broken. _His_. Lucius growled softly as he released his grip on the boy that was now struggling to breathe and stepped back. 

He stared at the handsome youth and nodded once before he turned on his heels and started downstairs to the playroom that had not been used Black was sent to Azkaban so many years ago. “Follow me,” he commanded as he stopped resisting and gave in to temptation. 

The End


End file.
